Master Ruberki
by simavark
Summary: A new character appeared in the Harry Potter universe, how it affects the story.


The author's words:  
>I do not own Harry Potter.<br>Immediately sorry my spelling is tragic, don't comment on my spelling.  
>This story designed to inspire a new type of stories, Harry Potter universe.<p>

Chapter 0

...

Mr. and Mrs. Ruberki was a normal family in England. They first met when both studied history at Harvard University it was love at first sight. Upon completion of their studies, they decided to become active Archaeologist, so they began to travel throughout the world and explore ancient ruins, temples and mysterious locations.  
>They did not know that some of those place were magically active (ancient magic) and that some of the artifacts they found was magical. (As any self-respecting scientist, they began to gather their collection of artifacts).<p>

...

After a few years they decided to have a child, but they could not have a child. The doctors said that the chances of having a child are very small or impossible. But they were lucky, because one of the magical artifacts was able to increase the chance of pregnancy. Of course, before archaeological travel threatens pregnancy, Mrs. Ruberki continues traveling throughout the world. When the pregnancy became visible and physically interfering with Mrs. Ruberki ability, she decided to stay at home, in which collection of artifacts was stored. She did not know that one protected magical artifacts aim was to transfer local form of magical energy of the unborn child, the result is all locally and stored magical energy was slowly transferred to the unborn child. It is necessary to mention that most of the magical artifact in the cottage was magical for energy collection, protection, increase user intelligence to provide perfect health, physical condition, and many other positive effects influence (Magic was one of the reasons why artifacts remained, not cast away). Therefore, all the rest of the pregnancy the unborn child has been affected by magic, result of it give him very strong magical core. Following the birth, parents decided to name him Ben.

...

Unbeknownst to the parents next to them moved magical family. Which was hiding from a dangerous wizard? The family wanted to hide well they used a lot of magic defense and evasion magic. As a result, in the neighborhood of a child's magical core, got frightened magical source of this could draw new energy. The family lived in the neighborhood for one year during which their magical defense forces weakened they failed to restore protections fully. Therefore, because increasing threat to their family, parents decided when leaving the house, child care is left to trusted acquaintances, and leaves the house as a trap, only parents knew about it.

...

When neighbors came out in the late evening and, as always, their child entrusted to guardians, activated home security spells, they consisted of illusion, very powerful defensive and offensive spells. As a result, when their home is attacked, the attacker disappeared that night, even his body could not be found. Of course after that night, all locally formed magic was collected by artifact after. After half of the year from the attack, around the area all of magical energy was removed. As a result, all magical artifacts lost its magical properties, including attractive magic because Ruberki sold all of them.

...

Ben from an early age showed his incredible intelligence, he was able in a few years to learn as much information. Therefore, the parents decided to turn to professionals (that they were familiar with) they recommended that Ben should be teach using advanced teaching techniques. Ben very quickly realized that he has special abilities, he decided to conceal from his parents and learn to manage them. As his ability was very close to the mystical forces he decided to learn how to use them according to the literature, films or documentaries which refers to the mystique. He had started to improve, mystical and magical knowledge. Therefore, Ben's body perfectly adapted to the magic. His magical potential was absurdly high.

...

When Ben turned eight years old, he began to find a link between magic and science (because the only by understanding of magic rules and their application, can achieve the true potential). It took only one year, he decided to tell his parents about his abilities, but Ben will never see them, storm caught them when they sailed the boat (wanted some time to them self from work and everyday worries). When Ben was informed that his parents disappeared in the sea, he did not want to fall into depression, so decided to focus on research.

...

At the age of eleven he was already aware of and able to use a lot of magic schools (magic schools formed using basis from variety of games, books, television series and movies). After a few days after his birthday he received a letter that changed not only his but also normal and magical world destinies.

...

A couple of clues how the world should be:

Harry Potter and his parents live.

Harry is not a soul vessel (horcruxe).

Potters family became very rich and influential.

Harry Potter is not the main character (although all the magical world believe that it is the boy who lived) he is convinced of his own value

Potter's concealed what happened that night.

Potter family tends to use their position in order to achieve the desired goal.

Longbotton's alive and sane.

Bashing Potters, Longbotton's , Weasley's, Malfoy ...

Dumbledore good (Gryffindor) no influence over Potters.

OS smart (genius), strong physically, almost as a god of magic and science.

Lots of humor


End file.
